ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Szayel Lyhre
"Lach nicht, auch wenn ich blindlings drauf los renne, störe mich nicht, auch wenn es nur Kleinkram ist." Schlange. Auf den Ersten Blick ist klar was damit gemeint ist. Es sind die Augen, die in einem hellen, giftigen Grün einer Schlange gar nicht so unähnlich sehen. Ob es an den, für Goldtatzen üblichen, schmalen Pupillen liegen mag oder doch an der Farbe die durch die eher dunkle Haut und die schwarzen Haare regelrecht hervor sticht? Seine Größe liegt im Durchschnitt der Miqo'te, der Körperbau wirkt eher drahtig als übertrieben muskulös, schnelle, geschickte Bewegungen sind ihm daher durchaus zuzutrauen. Die dunklen Haare sind von helleren Strähnen geziert die ein blasses Grün tragen. Vermutlich gefärbt. Lang sind sie nicht, eher kurz, zerzaust und ohne wirklichen Schnitt. Wert auf gepflegtes Aussehen scheint er nur bedingt zu legen, allerdings scheint er trotz diverser Gerüchte nicht streng zu riechen! Auffällig sind jedoch die dunklen Flecken die meistens seine Hände sowie die Arme hinauf zieren, vielleicht Tinte? Die Flecken wirken dabei teilweise ziemlich großflächig als hätte er sich damit eingerieben, oder als hätte er etwas verwischt? Narben findet man auch, jedoch sind die hellen Linien kaum mehr zu erkennen. Lediglich eine ist prägnant, führt sie rechts vom Haaransatz über die Stirn herab. Auch sind die vernarbten Fingerkuppen eher ungewöhnlich. Was er besitzt und was nicht ist fraglich, trägt er sein Hab und Gut nur selten komplett mit sich herum. Auf den ersten Blick ist zu erkennen das er Besitzer von Kleidung und einer Tasche ist. Wer hätte das gedacht. Inhalt der Taschen ►Eine sich nicht im besten Zustand befindende Kontaktperle. ["krrrzZZkzrzszazz"] ►Eine nagelneue Kontaktperle. ►Mehrere Kohlestifte. ►Zettel, manche leer andere beschriftet. ►Unbeschriftete Phiolen mit fraglichen Inhalt - Trinken auf eigene Gefahr. ►Ein altes, halb zerfleddertes Buch. ►Ein paar Gil. ►Ein Fläschchen dunkelblaue Tinte. ►Eine Feder und ein feiner Pinsel. ►Siegelwachs.schwarz, weiß ►Meist verhält er sich ruhig, bleibt am Rande, beobachtet, lauscht.. lauert? Was in ihm vorgehen mag ist nur selten an seinem Gesicht abzulesen, so scheint es für einige schwer, sein Verhalten richtig zu deuten. ►Wenn er mal redet, dann tut er das frei heraus, achtet dabei weniger darauf 'wie' er es sagt. ►Erwischt man ihn auf den falschen Fuße, passiert es recht schnell das er handgreiflich wird. Er scheint nur einen sehr dünnen Geduldsfaden zu haben wenn es darauf ankommt. ►Er hat es nicht so mit Regeln und Verboten. Meistens wird er das tun was er will und sich dabei auch nicht stören lassen. Spricht man ihm offen Verbote aus kann man schnell beobachten das er alles daran setzt dieses zu umgehen. Respektlos! ►Das was er kann und das was er nicht kann behält er für sich wenn es nicht nötig ist es preis zu geben. Vom Körperbau her könnte man jedoch darauf schließen das er zwar kein übermäßig trainierter Kämpfer ist, jedoch ein zäher Überlebenskünstler. ►Auch die Tatsache das er so gut wie nie ohne ein Buch oder Papier zu sehen ist könnte auf einiges schließen lassen. ►Er stammt aus einem der Waisenhäuser Gridanias, selten hört man noch seinen Namen im Zusammenhang mit zwei Unfällen die dort vor Jahren geschehen sein sollen. ►Er soll zu gar cholerischen Anfällen neigen. ►Angeblich badet er nie. ►Er meidet enge, geschlossene Räume. Man soll ihn öfter draußen schlafen haben sehen als in einem Bett. '' ''►Offensichtlich ein Alkoholiker. Bestellt er sich glatt Rumhumpen in Roegadyngröße. '' ''►Er ist ein Dieb. ►Er hat Shanya geschwängert. ►"Tintenblut." ►Soll angeblich einer Miqo'te-Gang angehören. ► Hin und wieder sieht man ihn an der Sankt Adama Landama-Kirche herum lungern. '' ''►"Kommt seinen Geschwistern nicht zu nahe, das mag er nich'!!1elf" ►''Wo er zu finden ist:'' Zur Zeit streunt er durch die Gegend ohne einen festen Punkt an dem man ihn wirklich erwischen könnte. Jedoch sucht er seit neuestem hin und wieder öffentliche Plätze auf wie Wirtshäuser oder dergleichen. ►''Was ihn interessiert:'' Da er weniger nach jemanden aussieht den man gerne anspricht, besonders nicht in diversen Spelunken oder Tavernen, wird er es vermutlich sein der das Gespräch sucht, wenn ihr denn interessant genug seid. Hue. Allerdings kann man beobachten, dass er sehr genau darauf achtet was in seiner Umgebung passiert, so fallen ihm recht schnell penetrante Blicke oder Kleinigkeiten auf. Tragt ihr ein Buch mit euch, seid ihr direkt im Fokus! (ob das nun gut oder schlecht ist.) : : : Zwei.png|Shanya und Szayel Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te (Goldtatze) Kategorie:Hermetiker